Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-094209 describes technology in which a bolt provided at a rear spoiler passes through a penetrating hole formed in a resin garnish and is fastened to a vehicle body rear section, thus fixing the rear spoiler to the resin garnish. Moreover, JP-A Nos. 2006-219074 and 2010-030465 also describe technology related to an attachment structure for attaching a rear spoiler to a vehicle.